


Finally

by Kindandyoung



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Eventual BDSM, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindandyoung/pseuds/Kindandyoung
Summary: Sex is a journey, not a destination.(or, Pete and Chasten find a way to keep warm in the Indiana winter.)
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. A Lesson in Blowjobs

It was a cold autumn day in South Bend when Chasten decided to inquire into unknown territory with his boyfriend. He had just arrived to spend the weekend, and they were making casual conversation over coffee when Chasten said to him:

"Peter, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I just wanted to know your thoughts on, uhh, taking the next step in our relationship?"

Pete's mind began to rush, as it often did. Was Chasten proposing to him? Did he want to move in with him? He wasn't ready for marriage, or even cohabitation, for that matter, and he was sure that Chasten knew that.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to know if maybe sex was something that you're interested in? Or we could wait. That's totally fine. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Pete took a deep breath and looked at his coffee. 

"Chasten, I think I'm ready. But there's something that I should tell you"

"What is it?" 

"I've never done it with a man before. I wouldn't have the slightest idea where to even begin." 

"That's alright. I'll teach you. Have you been tested recently?

"Well... no. I've never done it with anyone, I mean, so there's not any risk that I have an STD. "

"Really?" Chasten regretted the word as soon as it came out. It didn't bother him that Pete was a virgin, and he didn't want to sound surprised at the revelation. He wasn't, he knew that Pete had only recently come out and was a naturally reserved person. But, at the same time, he couldn't imagine not having sex at his own age of 26. 

"Yeah. I mean, I had girlfriends in college, but we didn't do much. Just kissing. I had my first kiss at 18."

"Oh."

Peter blushed and looked down. 

"Honey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's hard to be in the closet and have a sex life. I wish _I_ had waited."

"How come?"

"I wasn't ready my first time. I guess you never really are, but the first few times I was so inexperienced and uncomfortable. I didn't have any connection to the guy that I slept with, and I knew next to nothing about anal sex other than what I'd seen in porn. It felt good, but it hurt a lot and I was too scared to tell him to slow down."

"That's terrible."

"I know."

They were quiet for a long while. 

"Chasten, how do we know who, uhh, plays which part?"

"It's up to you, really. I normally top, but I don't have a preference. We're not there yet, though. I need to teach you how to give head first. If you want to learn, that is."

"That's like, a blowjob, right?"

''Yes." Chasten smiled at him. 

Pete contemplated the idea. He had no idea how big Chasten's penis was, but what is it didn't fit in his mouth? What if he had a strong gag reflex? What if he couldn't stand the taste? And what was he supposed to do once Chasten was finished? Was he meant to swallow it, spit it out, or just pull off before he came?

"Maybe you could... do it to me first? To show me how it's done?'

"I'd like that." Chasten seemed excited at the thought. Then, he added, "Do you want to do it now?''

Peter smirked at him. Then they both stood up, and pressed their lips together. Pete slid his tongue into Chasten's mouth, eager to move forward. Chasten moaned into the kiss, and put both hands on Pete's hips, gently massaging him. 

Pete had made out with Chasten before, and they had been doing it quite frequently recently. Pete was new to the whole making out with someone and actually enjoying .it thin, but he was a fast learner and soon got over his natural timidness enough to return Chasten's kisses with just as much passion.

Chasten cupped Pete's left cheek in his right hand, and his lips to Pete's other cheek, and down to his jawline. He kissed his neck, traveling to the spot behind Pete's ear that he knew was so sensitive. Chasten smacked his lips against Pete's skin and Pete moaned softly. He let go of Pete and grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs. He began to kiss him again, thais time grabbing his ass and guiding his towards the edge of the bad. He took Pete's shirt off, and then his own. 

Pete had seen Chasten's bare chest before, when he changed into his pajamas or came out of the shower, but never like this. Chasten's skin was smooth and light hair partially covered his chest, leading down towards his cock. 

Once both men had their underwear off, Chasten told Pete to lie back on the bed with his feet on the floor. Chasten grabbed a pillow and placed it next to Pete's feet, and got comfortable with his knees on the pillow and one arm draped over Pete's thighs. He could sense that Pete was becoming apprehensive about what was ahead of them, so he gave him a few kisses on his belly to soothe him.

"It's alright. Breathe, honey."

Chasten began to slowly stroke Pete's half-hard cock, kissing slowly around the base. He worked his way up the shaft, slowly kissing and licking at it. Finally, when he got to the tip, he swallowed as much of it as he could, massaging what didn't fit into his mouth with his hand. 

Pete moaned in response, and ran his fingers through Chasten's hair, gently moving his hands as he bobbed up and down. Eventually, Chasten's gag reflex relaxed enough to take Pete's entire cock in, reaching the back of his throat. He reached up to stroke Pete's chest and down his sides, making him shiver. When Pete began to thrust tentatively into Chasten's mouth, and his moans became even more breathless, Chasten knew that he was close to finishing. 

"Chasten... I'm going to cum."

Chasten took his mouth off his dick for a few seconds, gripping it in his hand.

"Come in my mouth, baby."

Chasten returned his lips to the head of Pete's dick, and reached a hand underneath his own chin to gently fondle his balls. 

After Pete came, and Chasten swallowed, Chasten leaned his head to rest against Pete's thigh, and gently stroking his hip, letting him catch his breath and come down from his high. Eventually, he got up to grab a few tissues, and cleaned Pete off for him. He then climbed into bed next to Pete, pulling him into his arms. 

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Good. I hope you were paying attention, in case you ever want to return the favor."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Pete pulled away to look into Chasten's eyes. 

"Thank you. For being so understanding."

"Of course, my love."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Peter. Are you tired? I'm usually tired after I come." 

"A little bit." Pete put his head back on Chasten's chest, letting Chasten gently stroke his hair and neck. 

"Go to sleep."

Within a few minutes, Pete was snoring softly, and Chasten continued to stroke his hair, gently, so as not to wake him.


	2. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gives a blowjob for the first time.

Pete had always been one who enjoyed serving others. He had spent his life trying to be where ever he could do the most good; whether that was class president, volunteering in his community, or being a naval officer. Naturally, acts of service was his love language, and he always did small, yet significant things for his boyfriend. He would pay for dates, do all of the driving, (attempt to) cook for the two of them, give him back and foot rubs, and write love letters to put in his overnight bag. So, when Chasten gave him the mind-blowing experience of his first blowjob, his first time having an orgasm induced by another person; he knew that he wanted to make Chasten feel just as amazing.  
He played the experience over and over again in his head. Chasten had gently pushed him onto his bed, slowly kissed and licked around the base of his dick, wrapped his warm lips around his cock, bobbing up and down, twisting his hand around the base. It was mid-week, and Pete would have to wait until he saw his boyfriend on Friday to experience that again. He had even pleasured himself to the memory, something that he had whispered to Chasten on the phone late one night. Chasten told him that he found the thought of that incredibly sexy, and that he was looking forward to seeing him again.  
Pete tried to remember the specifics of what Chasten had done to him, but it was all a blur, except for the amazing way he had felt. Chasten would be coming over tomorrow, so he decided to learn how to give a proper blowjob. He pulled out his laptop, opened Google, and searched for “how to give a blowjob”.

The first link was to a website called Healthline. They suggested placing your tongue on the roof of your mouth to prevent gagging. Something called “deepthroating” was mentioned; he had never heard of that, but could guess that it was exactly what it sounded like. It seemed like it would be painful. When he got to the part about what to do if your partner had foreskin, he wondered if Chasten was circumcised. Probably, since he was raised Catholic, he decided. He also wondered if Chasten shaved, and if it would tickle his face if he didn’t. Speaking of shaving, should he have shaved “down there” himself before Chasten blew him? He didn’t, but only because the first time was so spontaneous. He continued reading, and when he got to the end of the article, put his laptop away and turned in for the night.

* * *

The next day, after he got home from work, Chasten arrived and greeted him with a kiss. They had plans to go out for dinner, so, after a brief make-out session, they headed to the restaurant. At dinner, they held hands across the table, thumbs gently stroking the other’s fingers. Chasten teased him by lightly touching his feet to Pete’s ankles and smirking at him, making him smile.

During the car ride home, Pete rested his right hand on Chasten’s inner thigh, letting him interlace their fingers. As soon as they were through the door, Pete led Chasten to his bed, straddling his hips. Pete kissed his lips softly, while his fingers undid his shirt buttons. Chasten held Pete by the waist, gently moving his hands under Pete’s polo shirt to lift it over his head. Pete moved his lips to Chasten’s neck, gently sucking and kissing his skin. He slowly trailed his kisses down Chasten’s abdomen, admiring the way his soft skin felt under his lips.

“You’re so hot, babe,” he muttered as he made his way towards Chasten’s cock.  
  
He started to undo his jeans, until Chasten placed his hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at him.

“You sure about this, baby?”

“Yes, Chasten. I want to make you feel good. If you want me to.”

“Of course I do. I just want to make sure I’m not pushing you,” Chasten said.

“You’re not. I’m ready.” With that, Pete indicated to Chasten to lift his hips so he could pull his jeans off. He took a moment to admire Chasten’s dick. He noticed the way it curved slightly to one side, the vein underneath it, and how thick it was. He realized that this was the first time he had ever seen a penis other than his own, at least voluntarily. He started touching his cock, slowly working him up, getting him hard. He planted wet kisses on his inner thigh, making him sigh heavily. When he felt that Chasten was hard enough, he took the tip of his cock into his mouth, working the rest with his hand.

“Oh, Peter, that feels so good,” he panted. Pete kept his mouth there for a while, getting used to the feeling, and using his hands to stroke the shaft. Then, he moved his lips lower on his cock, and started gagging. He pulled off quickly, coughing.

“Babe, are you alright?” Chasten asked as he rubbed Pete’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” A blush rose on his cheeks.

“Don’t push yourself, love. It’s okay. Take your time.” Chasten ran his fingers through Pete’s hair, gently soothing him. He didn’t want Peter to feel embarrassed for gagging, it was his first time, after all.

When Pete had collected himself, he put the tip of Chasten’s hard cock into his mouth. He let it rest on his tongue while he fondled his balls, making him gasp and moan. He continued to take his cock in deeper, little by little, until almost the whole thing was in his mouth. Chasten held on tightly to his hair, gently guiding him up and down. Peter looked beautiful like this; his hair tousled, eyes watery, cheeks hollowed in, with spit and precum dribbling down his chin. His breathing became more rapid, prompting Pete to suck even harder, and jerk the base of his cock tighter.

“Peter, I’m gonna come,” Chasten panted, giving Pete a chance to pull off. He didn’t, so Chasten came in his mouth, with long, thick spurts of cum. Peter took his mouth off of Chasten’s cock, and they both tried to catch their breaths. Pete tried to swallow the cum, but the taste was too bitter for him. He ended up spitting it into a tissue. Chasten pulled Pete against his chest, holding him close.

“That was good. Thank you.” Pete pecked him on the lips and then asked him, “Chasten, how do some people enjoy the taste of cum?”

“It’s not so much the taste,” Chasten stopped to think for a moment. “It’s the feeling. And the taste depends on the person, and what they recently ate.”

“Makes sense.” Peter settled his head back on Chasten’s shoulder. When Pete moved to get comfortable, Chasten became aware of his hard-on, and slowly moved his hand down to Pete’s hip, asking permission to give him a handjob. He did, and it wasn’t long until Peter reached his climax, gasping Chasten’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed this update. This work has been slowly but surely coming along.


	3. Preparation

The next day, Peter woke up before Chasten, as per usual. He went on his run, and prepared breakfast for the two of them. After setting the kitchen table, he went upstairs to begin the daunting task of waking up his boyfriend.

“Hey,” he whispered as he rubbed his shoulder. Chasten didn’t move, so he went to the next step, and took the blanket off of him. He was dressed in only his boxers, and Pete took a minute to admire his body. He put his face next to Chasten’s and patted his cheek. Still no response. He said his name again, louder, and this time he began to stir.

“Good morning, my love. Breakfast is ready."

“‘M cold, Peter,” he slurred.

“If you get dressed you won’t be.”

“Whatever, smartass.” Chasten has always had a way of being sassy, even when he was barely awake. After Peter had coaxed him with kisses, he began to rise and get dressed.

After breakfast, they sat at the table together, talking about their weeks. The conversation shifted towards what they had done last night, and how much they enjoyed it. Peter asked him,

“Does anal sex hurt?”

“It’s not supposed to. As long as you take your time and prepare,”Chasten responded. He wondered if Peter had been thinking about that for a while, and if it scared him.

“How do I prepare?”

“Well, first you make sure that you’re clean, you can either take a shower or douche, or both...”

“Douche? Isn’t that when women put stuff in their vagina? Like a liquid of some sort?”

“It can be, but there’s also anal douching.Which is almost the same thing, just in your butt.”

“Do I have to do that?”

“If you want to. Just washing in the shower is also fine.”

“I think I want to. Just to be safe.”

“Okay. I brought my bulb. You can borrow it.”

He had no idea what a lightbulb had to do with douching, or why Chasten had brought one when he had plenty, but he figured he would soon find out. 

“One more question: how do I douche?”

“I’ll be right back.”

Chasten left and came back with a round, black object with a tube sticking out of it and a bottle of lube.

“Okay, so you’re gonna fill this part with water.”

He detached the bulb from the spout and held it up before reattaching it.

_“Oh,”_ Peter thought. _“That must be what he meant.”_

“And then you’re gonna put some lube on this part,” he pointed to the spout. “Put it up your butt, and then slowly squeeze it. Then sit on the toilet and release. Look at it, and when the water’s clear do it one more time.”

He handed the lube and bulb to Pete.

“How long does it take?”

“It might be a while. It really depends. Do you want to do it now?” Chasten asked.

“Okay. Wait, does it hurt?”

“It shouldn’t. Just make sure you’re nice and relaxed, and use a lot of lube.”

“Okay.” He left towards the bathroom, undressed, and got to work.Once he was done, he decided to take a shower, shave, and brush his teeth. 

When Peter came out of the bathroom in his bathrobe, Chasten greeted him with a kiss. 

“You ready?”

“Yes.” They walked to the bedroom together.

They made out on Pete’s bed, Chasten straddling his hips and holding his face in both hands. He pulled away to take his shirt off, and undo Pete’s robe. He took his time kissing down his soft chest, playing with his nipples, and caressing his sides. 

Pete reached between their bodies to undo Chasten’s jeans and palm his cock through his underwear. Chasten stood up to take his pants and underwear off completely, and Pete took his robe off. They got back to kissing softly, this time sitting side by side with their arms wrapped around each other. Chasten reached for Pete’s cock, and gently wrapped his hand around it to see how hard he was. He was about halfway to a full-on erection, and his body had relaxed completely under his touch, so he decided that maybe Pete was ready to take the next step.

“Peter,” he murmured, “do you still want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.Get comfy.”

Peter laid on his belly, with a pillow under his hips and another propping up his chest. Chasten settled behind his legs, slowly stroking his thighs. He grabbed Pete’s ass with both hands, squeezing it, massaging it. He planted kisses on his lower back, and on each of his cheeks. 

Pete was mesmerized by what Chasten was doing to him. He had only felt such intimacy a handful of times, and it was sweet of Chasten to take his time to make sure Pete was relaxed and comfortable.

Chasten spread his cheeks, pressing kisses closer and closer to his hole. He reached to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube. 

“Baby, I’m going to go slow, but if you need me to stop or go slower just tell me.”

“Sounds good.”

He coated his middle finger with lube, and put a drop on Pete’s hole.

When he pushed in, he could tell Pete was tight by the way he moaned. 

He stayed at one finger for a while, letting Pete get used to having something inside of him. He twirled his finger around the ring of muscle, making him moan even louder. 

“Ready for another finger?”

“Yes, Chasen. Oh, god, that feels so good.”

He put some more lube on his fingers before inserting his ring and middle finger to the first knuckle. 

“Oh, oh, babe, deeper, please.

He complied, slowly moving his fingers in farther until he felt his prostate, making Pete gasp. He scissored his fingers, occasionally twisting them to touch his prostate again. 

Pete’s breaths became more rapid, and Chasten could tell he was close. He lifted his hips off of the pillow, allowing Chasten to slip his left hand under to grab his leaking cock. Chasten jerked it a few times, and within a minute, his hand was covered in cum.

Peter moaned loudly, his hole pulsing around Chasten’s fingers. He felt his fingers slowly pull out, and he turned over to lay on his back. Chasten cleaned them both up, then leaned down to softly press his lips to Peter’s.

“I love you, Chasten.”

“Love you too, baby,“ he pressed their lips together again as he cuddled up to Peter’s side. He listened to his heartbeat, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms for a quick nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I really hope Peter doesn’t come across as too naive but i really feel like he’s one of those people who’s book smart but not so much when it comes to other things ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
